Adventures of Melannya
by tawnie33
Summary: Join Melannya Merryheart as she discovers her place within Hibernia and the friends she meets along the way...
1. The Introduction

Welcome to my Dark Age of Camelot Fanfic! ;o)  
I wrote this a year ago when I was actively playing my Valewalker and decided to make a fun story about her. (None of this happened; it's all made up!)  
Hibernian characters in this story are based on real people—my friends I have made along the way in DAoC. This story series is dedicated to my friends in Dauntless on Gareth before I had to leave.

**Adventures of Melannya**

_Chapter One – The Introduction_

It began as any normal day...

I had just finished milking the old cow that was kept in the small barn out back when I heard a soft horn-like sound coming from the front of the cottage that I shared with my mother and younger sister. Heart racing, I ran as fast as my bare feet could take me and ended up colliding with young Deedranna. The crash sent us both flying, but thankfully I ended up landing in a soft flowerbed. My sister was not as lucky, and I helped her out of the watering trough. Needless to say, my now dripping wet sister was ill-humored and snapped, "What is the hurry, Melannya! Look at what you did to the posies!"

Feeling a little chagrined, I began to apologize until I heard the horn again, but this time much louder. Deedranna heard it as well, and we both turned to watch a small procession of horse and riders approaching from the east side of our farmstead.  
"Now what! What manner of interruption is this?" My sister sighed, vexed at having been delayed from her chores even longer. I was interested, though. There were four riders, but one in particular caught my eye. She was one of the wee folk and dressed in such finery that I could only stare, mouth agape. At her side was a beautiful staff, glowing brightly even in the afternoon sun. At that point, I noticed her warder, also of the wee folk. He had a proud look about him, and I could not help but become quite curious. The rider directly behind the two wee folk was also one of their kind, and I marveled at seeing all of the finery so close to my home.

"Hail and well met, friends." The male (Lurikeen I came to know them as) halted the procession and hopped off of his small pony. He flourished a quick bow to us and then continued to assist his ward off of her brown pony. The lady 'keen smiled at me, and I felt as if I had known her all of my life. She did a cute little curtsey for both my sister and I, which we clumsily returned to her.

"Greetings, friends. May we trouble you kind ladies for the use of your water trough for our ponies?" She aimed the brilliant staff towards our trough, and it was at that exact moment I spotted the fourth rider. Gasping, I took an involuntary step backwards, almost bumping into Deedranna once again. The fourth rider was not alive. In fact, he was un-alive if that were possible. It seemed as if he were one of those they called Shar as he had the telltale stripes and horns, but I knew he could not be alive as the skin was a pale and sickly bluish-gray color, not the normal brown earth tone the Shar as a race are known to have. Noticing my amazement, my sister's gaze also came to the undead Shar, and she too could not do anything but gasp. A bit alarmed, the small 'keens turned to the subject of our gaze, but relaxed when they realized it was just their companion.

"I am sorry to have startled you, friends, but that is just our companion, Amerc. He is harmless, I can assure you." The little male leaned over and whispered up to me, "Well, mostly." Grinning mischievously, all four of the travelers smiled as if sharing a private jolly. I half-shrugged, put up a brave face and responded, "Hail, and indeed well met. You may surely have use of our trough for your ponies." I grasped Deedranna's arm, ignoring her protests, and pulled her to the side so that the strangers could bring the animals to drink. After a long moment passed and it seemed that the beasts had had their fill, the riders made as if to leave. I was a simple farm girl and knew it and knew they knew that fact, but still, I longed to go off on adventures. And this group seemed just the sort to join for such a concept, such an outlandish idea.

"Please, sirs, ma'am! I wish to accompany you!" I shushed my sister, and felt my heart race in the possibility of having an adventure of my own. The four travelers began to talk in whispers, mulling over my request, and I could not help but feel this was something I really needed to do. My life had grown very stale, and I was in great need of something to shake it up. I hoped this was just that opportunity.

The male 'keen bowed deeply to me, and stated, "For your safety and sake, although we do have a few young ones we are working to help build up and join us, we feel you should stay here, meet a man, raise a family, and grow old. It will be a dangerous road we travel, and we do feel an affinity for you enough to not want you to see harm befall you." I did not quite understand his fancy words, but my heart sank as I realized he was declining my request. I nodded sadly and waved a "goodbye" along with my sister as he mounted his pony and followed the others off into the setting sun.

"Lot a good that would have done you, running off and leaving me and ma for the chores." Deedranna sniffed curtly and went inside to probably garner ill favor for me with our mother at the suggestion. Downtrodden, I was disappointed nearly to the point of my eyes filling with tears. I so wanted to go with them and find my own adventures. As I walked around back to check on the barn animals, my eye was drawn to Nunna, the old donkey that we had once used to pull the plow before buying the cow for the job. The next few moments were like a dream: in a daze, I felt myself walking over to the donkey. I felt myself untying her from the post that she was currently tied to and bridling her with the hackamore we used for the times we had ridden her to the small nearby town of Ardee. I felt myself hop up on her back and slide my right leg over the side. And the last thing that seemed like I was in a dream state—I clicked my heels to her side and made her canter in the direction the strangers had gone. They may not have approved my attending them during the road to their adventure, but I was not going to be left behind and from my own. Finally, my adventure had begun!


	2. The Meeting

**Adventures of Melannya**

_Chapter Two - The Meeting_

I would have felt out of place in the city had there not been others dressed as plain country folk just like me. In fact, there were people of all races and walks of life in that town. A few of the finer dressed folks stared at me with disdain plain in their eyes. I knew they must have thought poorly of me since here I was, sitting astride an old donkey, in dusty well-worn rags. My fair skinned face was riddled with dirt and sweat from the trip to the city, and my shirt and skirt certainly had been patched more than once. I turned away from the flood of faces surrounding me and glanced about as we plodded on past the inner gates. I could not help but admire the beauty and elegance of the walls and buildings. This great city of Tir Na Nog was something I had never seen before and loved it from the beautiful floating balls of light to the tree pattern that echoed throughout the entire place. The street musicians playing tunes all about me filled my heart with happiness and had I not been riding, I may have very well done a small caper of joy.

Hoping the four adventurers had not noticed me trailing them for the long night and day it took to get here (well, I had paused to camp a few hours during the night as my tired body and the donkey both needed some rest), I strained to keep an eye on them as to not lose them in the enormous city. Noticing that they turned right down a side street, I hopped off of Nunna and pulled her along behind me. Peering around the corner, I saw that they were tying their horses out in front of a small Inn called the Green Thorn. Making certain they had all entered, even the strange undead one they called Amerc, I did the same and tied up the donkey at the very end where there was just room enough for her.

Peering once again around the door edge, my shirt was grasped tightly and pulled in carefully but quickly. Face to face, the undead Shar stared at me with open curiosity and a twinkle of humor in his eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled. Really not knowing what else to do, I waited for him to speak but he just laughed a hearty laugh and at once I decided to like him. He gently grasped my wrist and pulled me to a large table that was attended by the same riders as I had met just a day before at my family's homestead. The female 'keen motioned for me to sit, in an inviting way, mind you. I sat awkwardly, knowing it was at this point when I would be either yelled at or told to go back home. I heard neither as the lady said,

"Well, well, well. We have a young lady here with quite a stubborn streak!" She smiled at me, and I began to feel myself relax a bit. They ordered a cup of mead for me, which I hastily drank it down, smiling as the warmth began to infuse throughout my body. They let me listen in as they spoke of this person or that and certain places and things they'd seen. I felt a little out of place as I was unaccustomed to hearing of such things, but they quickly brought me back into the conversation upon asking my name. I found out that the lady was named Cimyr and her ward was actually her husband, named Finde. The third Lurikeen was named Borne, and of course there was Amerc. I found that they were part of an association brought together by the desire to uphold the name of the land of Hibernia in which we all lived and protect it from the evils that plagued them.

"What are these evils?" I was intrigued. Unfortunately, it was not something they wanted to talk with me about, and the conversation focused on me once again. Uncomfortable at all eyes upon me, I tried to be light-hearted and said, "What shall you do with me now, hand me over to the nasty Firbolgs?" As I said such, an extremely tall creature with a small turned up nose and beady little eyes came over and towered above me. I was shaken but stood (or sat) firm. He had shoulder length green hair, green eyes and glowered down at me. It was at that point when I realized he wielded a sharp scythe taller than I was and also at that point when I began to tremble in fear. It was obvious to me that this was a Firbolg and also obvious that I had insulted him. But it was Finde who jumped up to defend me.

"Take ease, Alov. This is our new friend and she meant no harm in her teasings to you." I shook my head in agreement, which caused the Firbolg to lower the weapon ever so slightly. Giving me one final glare, the large creature stalked over to another table. I sighed, relaxing only a bit. The lady Cimyr shook her head, but then smiled at me and said in a hushed tone, "You are very lucky! You do not bother the Vales." I peered over, noticing that his back was turned to me and whispered, "I know he is Firbolg, but what does he do with that stick besides bail hay and he wears a robe as well? And what is a Vale?" I had never seen such a thing but then again I was just a simple girl, and so much of what I'd seen over the last two days was new to me.

"He is a Valewalker. He wields that scythe as a weapon and has some magiks about him in order to keep him safe. Very tough and very powerful, the Valewalkers are not something to be trifled with lightly. Come on, we'll get your donkey tended to and let you meet the rest of our guild mates" It was at that point as we were leaving the Inn, that I began to find myself wondering if I could ever be something as powerful and strong as a Valewalker.


	3. The Awakening

**Adventures of Melannya: **

_Part Three - The Awakening_

The morning brought much sunshine as the light peeked through the tattered curtains of the tiny Inn room to wake me. I yawned sleepily but began to dress as fast as possible. Today was the day I was going to be tested by the elders of the city. I was going to find if I was able to channel the same power that made Cimyr an Enchantress or if I had the melee adept to be a skilled fighter such as Finde. Pattering down the stairs, I stopped half way upon having an odd feeling that I was not alone. Carefully spinning around, I saw nothing but shrugged and continued down the stairwell. At the base was Cimyr, smiling as she waited my arrival. I grinned at her and waved a quick greeting. Looking about, I noticed her mate was not at his normal spot by her side.

"Where is the dear Finde, ma'am?" I questioned, curious to see her alone for once. Immediately as the words left my mouth, I felt a startling poke in my left kidney and spun around to see Finde staring eye to eye from the stairs with laughter written in the sparkle of his eyes. "How--?" The two 'keenfolk giggled as Cimyr grasped me by the elbow and lead me to breakfast. We were joined by a couple more from the same guild as my new friends. It was still shocking to me to see one, but the leader of the guild, named Ducki, who was also one of the undead Vampiir folk, joined us. This Vampiir lady smiled briefly at me but then began to talk to the others about guild things. As they finished up their business, away we went!

"Yowch!" I quickly apologized to the poor Lurikeen Master Ranger whose booted foot was now poked with yet another of my wandering arrows. Sighing, I looked crestfallenly at Cimyr and Finde who were assisting me in my quest to find if I could become something more than just the farm girl I had grown to be. It was not looking too good. None of the magics worked for me, I couldn't prove to the Nature guild masters that I had an affinity for healing, magics that improved things like strength and heartiness, or even the slightest hint of being able to carry any sort of tune as a Bard. With melee, my hand was too clumsy with sword and shield and I just could not figure out how the stealth types worked their magics of hiding in plain view (as I found Finde to be from my experience in the Inn earlier).

"It's no use, friends. I guess I should just head back to the farm and stay there forever. It's obvious I am skilled at nothing but being a dull failure." I bowed my head and sighed again. It was bad enough that I felt so poorly about the whole situation but that my new friends had to waste their day helping me find this out was more than I could bear. Finde patted me on the back to try and comfort me, but Cimyr's face was lined with hope. She pulled Finde aside and quickly whispered something in his ear. Turning to me in eagerness, Cimyr said, "We need to have you speak with one more master, Mel." Confusion became excitement as I realized that there was one last chance for me to find myself and become who I had hoped to become.

They lead me into the grove filled with beautiful magic trees and singing bards whom I was told not to disturb as they were creating protective and mighty magics to help the great city. In quiet peace, we walked through the beautiful park until we came around a corner and there stood a living, walking tree. But I realized this was a person, not a tree. Their skin was lined with ridged bark and there were leaves hanging from the skull in the place of hair. I curtseyed deeply to this tree lady but before I stood up, she grasped both of my hands very tightly within hers and pulled me up.

"Rise my child and let me look into your eyes as you look into mine." I could not help but gaze forever in pools of blackness that seemed to encompass my whole being. I felt myself drawn to the magics of this lady of bark, and felt something I had never felt before. Something was happening within me, and it was at that point I noticed the scythe sitting next to the tree behind her. She was a mighty Valewalker and at that point for some strange reason, I knew I was meant to be one of the robed magical scythe wielders myself. She leaned over to the tree without taking her eyes off of me and grasped the scythe tightly. Placing it into my awaiting hands, it felt as normal as breath I was taking, or the skin on my body. This was my destiny—I was a Valewalker…


	4. First Battle

**Adventures of Melannya: **

_Part Four - First Battle_

"Group leaders ready?" The shout came over the crowds from a young hero named Cavis who was heading the Battlegroup. "Remember, focus all of the attention on my target and do nothing to get separated from the main body. Everyone listen to your Group Leaders and we'll do well." I smiled nervously down to Cimyr standing beside me, who reached up and patted my arm in reassurance. She knew I was extremely excited to be in my first battle to protect our homelands, but also apprehensive as to how much I could provide support and assistance. Being so green to the battlefield, I felt that I could not contribute very much though I had learned quite a lot in the last month of being trained by my Sylvan and Firbolg instructors at the Village of the Vale.

"Cimyr, I'm a little afraid and a lot eager. I hope to be able to do my fair share!" I blurted in a jumble of words as we began to slowly move across the inside of the large keep where we had mustered. She smiled at me with patience and assured, "You'll do fine. Just don't forget the training and stick close to me." I nodded, grasping my beautiful dark purple scythe tightly in my hands. I loved to swing the weapon as each time it landed, sparks rained upon the target. It created a rainbow with each slicing arc, making me love the new scythe (which had been a gift from one of my new guild friends). I was eager to earn my mark in battle as I had been promised a very special Scythe by the guild leader if I were to work hard and do well.

"Here we go!" Cimyr stated in a half whisper, half shout to be heard above the din of many leaders prepping their groups for the battle to come. We exited the keep, crossed a long bridge and seemed to march forever. Finally, after stopping a few times for some water & resting, we came across a grisly scene. Bodies littered the grass, now flowing red with the blood of fallen soldiers. A battle had taken place here and not very long before. A call for stopping was given as the scouts (including my friend Finde) reported their findings to Cavis and the group leaders. The moments that passed seemed to drag on for eternity as we waited for strategies to be developed and plans to be made.

"Ahead we have enemies from the Bluelands. Stay together, assist your battlemaster and above all do not let panic rule this day for you all!" Cavis shouted and then with a yell lead us forward up over a hill. Awaiting us on the other side was a sight I shall never forget as long as I live. Masses of creatures I had never seen before were grouped up on the other side of that hill and in to the valley beyond. There were large rock type folks with heavy shields and enormous hammers, little blue creatures with staves and magician hats, normal looking men and women in leather and chain and a multitude of weaponry, and what seemed to be elves but with a dark twist also wielding staves and had odd balls floating around their heads like pets of some sort.

"Foul scum!" Cimyr snarled at the massive group ahead, and I wondered if we were to survive the day. As the two forces collided, a sea of enemies swallowed the proud people of my lands; I began to use the magics I had learned to reduce the health force of many, as well as other tricks I had learned to cease the casting of their own magics. I swung my scythe when anyone came near and left quite a mark as they fled me or died. I did my best not to give chase even though quite a few taunted me to do so. I knew that if I was separated, I probably would not live long and so stuck with as many as I could. In the confusion of battle I had lost track of Cimyr, and so I began to fight my way back to where I had last seen the diminutive Enchantress. Upon finishing a small blue man who had tried to kill me with a few balls of blue, I espied Cimyr finally in the flood of fighters. She was attempting to fend off an assassin type, but it did not seem as if she were going to be victorious. Her charmed minion she summoned during battle had already fallen, and now it looked as if she were next in the line of death cries.

"No!" I would not let this happen! I ran with all my might, hurdling the blue folk, dodging the large rock people, and avoiding the general melees as best as I could. Cimyr, my dear friend, had slipped on the blood slick ground, and the assassin fellow was preparing for the final slices of his dual axes. Sparks flew as my scythe deflected both deadly blows, and I began to unleash everything I had and everything I knew on the villain. I was angry and had the bloodlust that began to boost my strength and health greatly, giving me incredible power against the fellow. His eyes grew wide in fear, and he turned away to run. Instead of landing the final blows upon his back that would have ended his life and secured my latest victory, I turned to make certain my friend was alive and well. She stood up shakily with my assistance and smiled at me. Relieved, I began to give chase to the fellow, ignoring the pleas of Cimyr to stop coming from behind me. As close as my friend came to death by the hand of the cretin, I was not going to let this one go…


	5. The Mercenary

**Adventures of Melannya: **

_Part Five - The Mercenary_

I was lost. There was not a doubt in my mind of this fact. The trees were all full in their summer-like growth and the shrubbery underneath was thick from the mild climate that always inhabited my beautiful land. I had to be cautious where I walked, as the roots seemed to want to grasp my ankles upon my passing. At one point, I tripped over yet another limb, but this time I fell face first into the soft undergrowth. My scythe fell out of my hands and flew a short distance from me, and I knew I was in trouble when I looked up to see the same assassin I had been chasing staring down at me with a wicked grin on his darkly bearded face. He brought both axes out and all I could do is stare up at him with a resigned knowledge that my end was very near. The only thought I could think of was that I hoped to not get my own blood on my new robe…

"Thwang!" Someone was shooting a bow at us (and not missing by much). The assassin spun around and charged the newcomer, leaving me to swiftly climb back up on my feet, dust off my blue robe and gather my wits (and scythe too). For a moment, I stood in shock, as the stranger was not someone I had ever seen before. In fact, he was quite beautiful and twice as large as the assassin he was engaged in combat with at this time. I could see the slight coloration of red of his kilt surrounded by beautiful golden chain links for his armor. The new stranger made the dark assassin who was dressed in black leather rather unimpressive and from the damage he was doing with both of his swords, he was giving the assassin a decent beating as well.

"Angh!" The assassin bellowed, angered even further as the new fighter had toss dirt from the ground into the fellow's eyes after slipping to the ground in what looked to be an accident. From the heat of his anger, he became careless and that was the end of him as the stranger did a double slice to his neck, felling him swiftly. Facing me, I tried to curtsey and then said, "My thanks, stranger." The man muttered something guttural in words I could not understand and charged at me, swords still bloody from the previous fight. I held up my scythe in defense but did not attack back, uncertain of my desire to fight him. Startled by my actions, he ceased his fighting and stepped back, staring at me guarded but curious. I tried to smile and say something silly about the weather but was interrupted by the shouts of my fellow Hibernians calling for me from behind.

When I turned back from gazing behind me to note my friends coming up, I felt myself disappointed that the tall fellow was gone. My friend Alektrica came up next to me and grabbed my elbow. He spun me around to face him, "What on Gareth were you thinking, Mel?" He was frowning at me, but I knew I was in trouble with more than just him. Cimyr was almost in tears, which caused me to feel badly about my careless actions. "I'm sorry friends but I had to get justice done for what had almost transpired back there. I was just very angry and wanted to catch my enemy." The faces around me softened some, and downtrodden I followed them away from that place, but not before secretly peeking behind me in hopes of seeing a flash of gold links or red cloth.

Back at the keep, after everyone was healed up and rested, I was excited to find that we a small group of us were going to attempt a raid on a different enemy tower. I had never been to any lands but my own and the idea was very appealing. We gathered again together and began to take ships to another shore that I had no idea even existed before this point. When we disembarked upon the foreign land, I noticed it was a very bland landscape. Sparse trees, little underbrush, patches of open soil dotted this place. I decided that I liked my own homeland much better, and although I obviously had not seen the much of the world yet, I was feeling a little homesick already.

We entered a set of ruins, which was almost a maze if not for the broken walls that we could easily climb over and at spots even step over (some helped the wee ones over the tallest small places). After exiting the ruins, I noticed a tower ahead with a red and blue flag waving at us in the wind. This must be the other enemy's tower that was our goal. I felt my heart race as I saw movement in the precipice and realized there were actual enemies up in the tower. I assisted my leader and began to cast one of my spells that would lower their life force when my heart leapt into my throat. If I wasn't mistaken, up above, looking down on me, bow notched to fire, was the same kilted fellow that had (sort of) saved me back at the last battle! Now what would I do?

**Want more? I have many more chapters--let me know & I'll upload them:o)**


End file.
